


A Round of Deuces

by EveningInHornersCorners



Series: Drabble Switch! [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Double Drabble, Gen, Hands, Illya's Souffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningInHornersCorners/pseuds/EveningInHornersCorners
Summary: Both boys end up on the wrong side of a pickup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a drabble switch with Anamary Armygram.

_Queens_  
  
  
When the car picked him up at LaGuardia, he noticed the driver’s cuticles first. They were ragged and inflamed--a few even looked like they had bled earlier.

He said nothing. He knew that over the past couple of days, there was a good chance that his partner had been forced to directly deal with particular chemicals sans gloves, which would certainly have taken its toll on immaculate hands.

But when, while stopped at a red light, he observed the man taking a furtive nibble at the nail on his left forefinger, Illya knew this was not Napoleon Solo.

* * *

 _Just Outside the City_  
  
  
“Dinner, _Tovarisch_?” Napoleon asked absently, gently steering the car through a curve.

“No thank you, my friend.”

After he had successfully--albeit barely--avoided running off the road in response to that, Napoleon surveyed his options before finally deciding that there was only one way to respond.

“You’re right. Let’s wait a bit. How about we have a soufflé at your place when we get back?”

“Certainly, my friend.”

The blond’s smile as he answered was not quite sadistic enough, and Napoleon gave an inner grimace. Alas, it appeared this mission was not over quite yet.


End file.
